


Enraptured

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Art - Klaus' touch is like magic...
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the boy king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304033) by [kylermalloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy/pseuds/kylermalloy). 



Enraptured


End file.
